


The Kind of Secret Everyone Knows

by 4sidedtrianglz (fallenalien)



Series: Amy Minoru is a Hero [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy Minoru is a Hero, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Protective Amy Minoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenalien/pseuds/4sidedtrianglz
Summary: If there’s one thing Tina Minoru hated it was weak-willed women and that her daughter most certainly was not. However, Amy Minoru was also a bleeding heart, a trait that was undoubtedly more trouble than its worth.
Relationships: Amy Minoru & Tina Minoru, Chase Stein & Amy Minoru
Series: Amy Minoru is a Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Kind of Secret Everyone Knows

"I hate women like her," Tina scowled over her champagne as she watched them leave.

"Like what?" Robert replied.

"Weak-willed," she spat the word out like it tasted foul on her tongue.

"I’m sure she's doing the best she can,"

"Now we both know that’s not true."

The two of them stood watching the Steins leave. Chase had shown up to the PRIDE meeting sporting yet another black eye. It seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence. Eleven-year-old boys were volatile enough as it were and Tina was sure the situation didn't help. He was old enough to recognize the inherent unfairness and wrongness of the situation, but not old enough to have developed a sense of self-preservation. 

After the meeting had ended the adults had been summoned to the other side of the building by the sound of shattering glass. They rushed to the yard to find a broken window and Chase in the center of it. His father was on him in a second grabbing his arm roughly and the kid cowering for the impending blow.

"What did you do?" Victor all but yelled into the kid's ear. 

"I didn't-," the kid sputtered, "it was an-"

"It was me," spoke up Amy drawing all eyes to her, "I broke the window. It was an accident I was trying to pitch the ball and I uh missed,"

It was an obvious lie and everyone saw through it immediately, but they all simply watched Victor carefully where he still gripped his son's arm. Finally, Tina broke the silence.

"Amy what have I told you about playing too rough? Apologize to the Wilders," Tina scolded. 

"I’m really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Wilder," Amy replied. 

"Its okay, Amy," Catherine assured, "it’s just a window we know you didn't mean any harm by it,"

The comment seemed to be directed at more than just Amy. Not one to cause a scene, Victor let go of his son’s arm and straightened himself up.

"Grab you stuff its time to go," Victor said simply.

Not wanting to be told twice the kid rushed off to grab his stuff. Janet carefully approached her husband and placed a placating hand on her husband's shoulder. He brushed it off and headed towards the driveway after which she followed close behind. After they left the others took a collective breath as if not having to witness Victor's abuse suddenly made it stop existing. Tina merely rolled her eyes at the reaction.

"Girls grab your stuff and say your goodbyes," she directed at her own children.

The other parents were quick to follow with a similar directive, everyone now desiring to leave after the awkward interaction. In the meantime, they all stood around mingling emptily as small talk would make it easier to pretend they had witnessed what had just happened.

Tina watched Janet help her son with his jacket. She shook her head in a sign of pity and disgust, more the latter than former, however.

"It's bad enough she doesn't have the backbone to leave for her own sake, but she even lets her son bear the brunt. It's despicable."

Robert says nothing but the look on his face spoke of disagreement. She rolled her eyes again. Their girls return before she can comment. At 14 Amy was the oldest and therefore the de facto leader of the group of PRIDE children. She stops to say goodbye to every other member while Nico trails behind quietly only saying goodbye to Alex and just letting Amy talk to the rest. The Stein's are just getting in their car but Tina steps up before Amy can call after them.

"Ok do you two have all your stuff?" The girls nod, "Then let's get going,"

Without further ado, she heads off with her girls in toe. Robert makes a final nodding gesture to the others before heading off too. Amy and Tina walk ahead while Niko and Robert trail behind.

"I didn't do it," Amy piped up to her mother, "I didn't break the window. I just said that because I didn't want Chase to... you know,"

"It's okay, I understand. I knew you didn't do it," she reassured.

"Why does nobody do anything about it?" Amy said after some time, "I mean it's not like you guys don't know. Everybody can see it but it's like everyone just pretends like they don't and no one says anything about it,"

Tina was quiet for some time.

"It's not our place to involve ourselves in what goes on in the Stein family,"

"But you guys always say that PRIDE is like a family and PRIDE is supposed to be a charity organization that helps kids in need so how come there's a kid who needs help right in front of you guys and no one does anything-"

"That's enough, Amy!"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Robert interrupted.

They'd arrived in the driveway. The Steins were long gone. Robert pulled out the keys and clicked open the car.

"Yes," Tina recovered from her outburst, "Amy help your sister get in the car."

"But Mom-"

"I don't want to hear anything more on the subject," her voice low and serious, "now you and sister get in the car."

Her tone left no room for argument so with a huff Amy opened the car door, got in, and slammed it shut. Nico went around and did the same but with significantly less emphasis.

"What was that about?" Robert inquired.

Tina shook her head, "Amy was just upset about that whole scene with the Steins. We should probably have a talk with her about it later before she goes off and tries to be a hero."

Tina sighed exasperatedly, but Robert merely nodded and the two got in the car. Amy was silent the journey home, but it was heavy with anger and frustration, a clear sign of more argument to come. 

~*~

“Listen, sweetheart,” Robert tried, “if there’s something we could do we would do it,”

“That’s a lie,” Amy rebutted, “because there’s plenty you guys could do and you do nothing.”

They had barely made it through dinner before the earlier argument picked up in fervor.

“Like what? Hmm?” Tina spoke, “Report Victor Stein to child services, call the police and have him arrested? Is that what you want us to do because it wouldn’t work. Victor Stein is one of the richest and most powerful men in the country. He has the best lawyers in the state. He’d be out within the week. And even if by some miracle it did make it to court who would testify? You think Chase would be able to stand up to his father? His mother surely wouldn’t. In the end, it’d just be your word against his and sadly in our criminal defense system the word of a 14-year-old girl means little to nothing.”

Amy said nothing. Sadness showed through with the tears prickling at her eyes, but there was also understanding and acceptance of the fact that this was a situation she could not change.

Tina crouched next to her daughter and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I am sorry. And I do mean it when I say I wish there was something we could do,” Tina said carefully, “but we can only play the hand we are dealt,”

Amy sniffled and brushed the hand off her shoulder before turning and going back to her room. Tina watched her go and listened to the sound of her slamming her bedroom door shut. She got up and brushed herself off. If there’s one thing Tina hated it was weak-willed women and that her daughter most certainly was not. Her daughter had backbone and a fire in her that matched her own. These traits brought abundant pride and frustration. Amy was a rebel always on the lookout for a righteous cause. However, being a bleeding heart didn’t exactly pay the bills. Amy would have to learn that in time, but until then... 

“Go check on the girls. I need to have a word with Victor Stein.”

~*~

Amy slammed the door to her shut and all but launched herself onto the bed. She was prevented from her quickly oncoming tantrum when her phone began to ring.

“Chase hey how are you- are you okay?” Amy could practically hear the worry bleeding into her voice so she took a moment to take a breath and let the tension from the earlier argument with her parents wash away, “I mean is everything alright?

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” the statement was far from true, but the tone of his voice assured her that this wasn't a call for help so Amy allowed herself to relax slightly.

“I just wanted to say,” Chase continued, “Thank you for taking the blame for me for breaking the window earlier,” he paused, “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with your parents,”

“It’s okay you don't have to be sorry. My mom can be pretty stern sometimes but she-” Amy paused. She would never hit me. The words played in her head before she recovered and continued.

“I’m just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?”

There was silence on the end and Amy wasn't sure if she’d rather have him lie or confess. When he fumbled for a start she continued.

“Look Chase just know if you ever need anything I’ll be there.” she said carefully, “I’m serious, never hesitate to call me. I’ve got your back okay?”

Before Chase could answer, there was a noise in the background.

“I’ve got to go, but thanks Amy.” He hung up without another word.

Amy let the phone fall out of her and land on her chest with a thud. Being a hero didn't pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we never really got an in-depth look into who Amy was as a character so I started this series as kind of an opportunity to give her character more depth.


End file.
